The Rebellion
by Saiyangirl692
Summary: There will be several OC's in this story! Bakura Son, daughter of Bardock has lived with her family for all of her life but now she is being torn away to go to a military camp. She swears revenge on Frieza and with the help of her friends and family, forms a rebellion against him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Programme

The girl with the silver hair ran through the sunlit streets laughing away the remainder of her innocence and youth to her seventeenth birthday when she would have to walk into adulthood and into the world of work, work as a slave to Frieza. She stopped running only when she saw her friends. The few of the lucky allowed to grow at their own pace. Ceylon and Tatsoi stood awaiting her. Ceylon, a short boy with rustled blonde hair and Tatsoi a well muscled dark haired boy, her best friends.

"Is Pea back yet?" No. Of course Pea wasn't back yet. They would be lucky if Pea ever returned. But it was always worth a bit of hope.

"No," Ceylon confirmed, "they have had no word from her yet,"

"She must be having to much fun to maintain contact," Tatsoi commented with a forced smile. He didn't believe it, none of them believed it, but they had to stay optimistic. If they didn't, who knew what could happen?

"Has your brother returned, Bakura?" Ceylon asked the girl and she was glad for a distraction.

"Yes, he returned this morning, bloody but smiling," she allowed a small smile to pass her soft lips. The two males nodded and they began to walk.

"I don't know how they can possibly let Frieza do this," Tatsoi commented off-handedly, a strange glint in his dark eyes, "I mean, there never has been anything good to us out of these purges," Bakura and Ceylon exchanged worried looks. They knew it was very dangerous for their friend to be speaking so openly about such a thing, the penalty for such words is death.

"We are granted our lifes and a chance to fight," Bakura said loudly as a cue for Tatsoi to stop talking.

"Yeah, we should be thankful for that," Ceylon agreed in much the same manner. In reality, they all believed the words that Tatsoi had spoken, there was just nothing they could do. Any sign of rebellion would cost them their lives. For the next hour, the friends walked in silence all knowing where they were headed. They were headed to the stream. It was the season for fishing and the opportunity would not be lost. Living at such a low class was not easy, it was hard to feed their families so whatever chance to arise would be taken. Bakura had taken full charge of herself and her brother since her father was sent on an extended mission. He would not be back for several months, leaving Bakura, Raditz and their heavily pregnant mother alone. Her reverie was broken by the sound of Ceylon's scouter beeping.

"Hello?" he said into the mouthpiece, waving his friends closer. "It's Pea," he whispered, "She's alive," he spoke with Pea until they had reached the stream then hesiantly pressed a button to cut her off. A huge grin spread over their faces and didn't disappear until dusk had fallen and they had to make their way home. They seperated at the stream and flew home so that the fish wouldn't rot and that they would get home faster. It wasn't long before Bakura was on her doorstep and walking into her run-down home. She was greeted by her brother at the fire-place attempting to start a fire with two pieces of flint and some small, broken twigs. She gently lay the basket of fish onto the table and took the pieces of stone from her brother, asking him to gut the fish. He smiled lightly then did as bade. Bakura flicked the flint pieces together and soon had started a small fire. She put the gutted fish into a pot then hung it over the fire.

"Where's mother?" she asked her brother.

"She's in bed," Raditz said grimly, "I think she might be coming down with a flu," that would not be good for their unborn baby brother. He would die without the proper cure, one which they could not afford.

"We'll wait until the morning to see how she is then I'll go to the medical bay," Bakura whispered, "Kale still owes me a favour,"

She pulled the fish away from the fire then rumbled in one of the cupboards for bread. For dinner they could all have a piece of fish and a slice of hardened bread. It still wasn't much, but it was better than what they could have in winter. Bakura took a tray with some food on for her mother to save her getting out of bed then walked back into the kitchen and took a seat on a broken stool.

"When will father be back?" she asked her brother.

"A week before the baby is due to be born," he replied. Bakura smiled.

"He better not be late then," Bakura cheered in her head, only three more weeks until they had their father back. She could easily live until then.

She washed the cracked plates, careful not to cut herself, then went to bed. She had school in the morning, another part of the Programme. She wasn't complaining, they got so many priveliges than other saiyans. She just wished that it wasn't a school for elites.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it and I'll continue with it as soon as possible if people are reading it. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

School

It was a long walk to school but she could not fly. She had to save her energy for the inevitable flight to the hospital when her mother went into labour. She was thankful for the calm, clear day. Usually walking through these streets was dangerous for a low classed child as many fights would break out unexpectedly. She walked up the cracked pavement to Ceylons front door. He had made her promise to call for him when she was walking to school so that he could see her there safely. She knocks on the door three times until he answers the door, his blonde hair ruffled and his tie undone.

"Good morning," he said stifling a yawn, "I'll be two minutes, come in just now," she stepped into the shaded hall and watched as her friend carefully tied his tie and ran a comb through his hair. He was soon ready and the two saiyans walked out onto the sunlit streets and through the short-cut to the school. They had just crossed the gates when the bell rang, echoing through the grounds. The gate clanked shut behind them and Bakura struggled to keep the shock from her face. She hated the dull sound that the metal made. It made her feel as though she was a prisoner. In reality she was a prisoner, a prisoner to Frieza, but she tended to push that thought to the back of her mind. It was too painful to think of. They walked into the school through the heavy wooden doors and walked along the polished floor to the end of the hall where they had to go into separate rooms. The girls on the left, the boys on the right. Black met black as their eyes met one final time before walking into the separate rooms. Every pair of eyes in the room held on Bakura as she walked to her seat. There were several rows of polished metal desks from the front of the room to the back of the room, each with a female assigned to them. Bakura sat in the back row on the far right. As she sat down, the cold silver eyes of her teacher bore into her flesh.

"You are very nearly late, Son," the teacher said cooly.

"My apologies, _miss_," Bakura replied through clenched teeth, her voice laced with sarcasm. She hated authority, especially authority appointed by Frieza. The girl beside her shot her an icy glare and pulled an expensive looking bracelet close to her chest. Bakura returned the glare with a hiss. She turned back to the front of the class and toned out as the teacher began to speak about some sort of mathematical equation. _Stupid elites with their flashy material objects, _She thought, tucking a strand of silver hair behind her ear, _assume all third class saiyans are thieving scum will you?! Oh I long to show you! _She turned her attention towards the small window and smiled at the blooming cherry blossom tree. The pink petals danced in the wind, reminding her of her mother before pregnancy. How she used to dance around the fire in her silken pink dress, a smile gracing her beautiful features. She almost resented her unborn baby brother for making her mother frail and grey but she couldn't. She couldn't hate anything so young and beautiful and innocent as babies were. She remembered holding her cousin Turles in her arms and noticing how amazing his creation was. It was then that she learned the true meaning of life.

"Bakura!" a sharp voice broke into her reverie and she shot upwards, aware and awaiting attack. Then she remembered where she was.

"Y-yes miss?" she asked quickly, gaining control of herself.

"Will you please share with us the Pythagoras theory?" The teacher held her hands to her hips, a knowing smirk on her face. Bakura's eyes shot towards the blackboard but the only thing there was chalky streaks. The wench had caught her this time.

"I don't know miss," Bakura admitted finally.

"You don't know," the teacher repeated in a slow, sarcastic voice. "Girls, can anyone help Bakura by telling her how she could know?"

"Listen," the girls said in unison. _Teacher's pets! _Bakura thought angrily. The teacher turned back to the lesson and Bakura turned back to her thoughts. She knew she ought to listen, that it was a great honour for her to have such education but she couldn't. Not when there was more pressing issues on her head. It was almost certain that her mother had contracted something in her pregnancy but nothing could be done. By law Bakura had to be at school and their mother could not be left alone so close to the due date. Raditz had to stay with her. Her father wasn't home and no-one else would help them. Bakura hated Frieza with every fibre of her being. If it wasn't for him, Bakura wouldn't be at school so she could go and get the medicine and her father would be at home to take care of his mate so that Raditz could start a family of his own. But Frieza would have to impose his laws and Bakura's life could never be perfect. Hell, she'd even settle for a _normal _life like the elites had. Her thoughts were interrupted again but this time by the shrill bell which signified lunch. Her stomach rumbled at the thought of food and she tossed her bag over her back and walked outside to eat under the cherry blossom tree. She met Ceylon and Tatsoi there and they sat down to enjoy their lunch. Bakura pulled out two stale pieces of bread, a slice of slightly damp cheese and a piece of sushi **(1)** she had made from the left over fish. It wasn't as luxurious as all the elites had but it was something to eat and it was all Bakura could be thankful for. She shared the bread with her friends and was given a slice of apple and some salted fish in return. She was glad for the juice of the apple as it gave her a drink as well as food. The water fountain in the hall was out of order for the third time this week. After eating, the trio enjoyed the sun for fifteen more minutes until the bell rang and they had to go in for P.E. Bakura quickly dressed into the school issued armour and walked into the hall to begin her warm up. They were studying martial arts this term and she knew that they would start the season with a tournament. They always did. This was her favourite part of school, not many of her league would have the opportunity to train with elites. Her other classmates and the instructor had soon joined her in the hall and they were separated into two separate groups which were then split into seperate matches. Bakura was 5th to fight and would be against the foreign exchange student, a girl with lush green hair and matching eyes. She watched the matches before her with a glint in her eyes. With every drop of sweat dropped and every ounce of blood shed she became more and more excited. She couldn't wait for a change to jump into the ring and tear into her opponent, she didn't know nor care what power her opponent held but it didn't matter, she would get to fight! She was soon called into the ring. She stepped in and met her opponent in the middle to shake hands. As her hand was caught in the firm shake, Bakura began to size up her opponent. The other girl was much taller than Bakura but she could use that to her advantage, toned but not as toned as the other girl. Strong hands but Bakura's were stronger. She had a chance of winning this, she only wished she knew the powerlevel but she knew why she couldn't. On a mission a scouter could be faulty and so she might have to fight without knowing the power of her opponent. All things she would learn in this class would really help her once she had turned seventeen and would be sent to war. It was soon time for the match to begin. The green haired girl ran towards her but she moved quickly and darted under her legs. She flipped to her feet and aimed a round house kick for her face. She missed target but still managed to get her in the chest. The girl stumbled backwards before gaining her balance and shooting a ki blast at her. Bakura flipped out of the way then took to the air. _Is that the game now then? _Bakura thought, a satisfied smirk crossing her features. She suspended herself in the air and pushed her hands out, gathering energy in the palm of her hands. Time to break out her brothers old trick. "Double," She brought her hands together and the two balls merged into one. "Sundea!" she let the blast go and it hurdled towards her opponent. "Starship Blitz!" the other yelled quickly, letting go a purple beam of energy. Both girls struggled to control their energy, both growing weak. This continued for several minutes before Bakura hesitated in her attack. The other took this chance to push her energy forward. Bakura travelled upwards before crashing into the ceiling, shaking the entire room. She fell to the ground outside of the ring. She had lost the fight. She pushed herself into a sitting position and watched dizzily as the next match began.

**(1) - Sushi is made from raw fish isn't it? I'm sure it is...**

**Anyway thanks for reading and I hope I'm not messing the show up too much for anyone :)**


End file.
